Signaling cascades provide mechanisms to receive, transmit and amplify cellular messages, and thus are critical pathways for mounting a cellular response to an extra-cellular stimulus. The opportunity to understand the structure and function of a G protein signal transduction cascade at the atomic level is the underlying goal of this proposal.